Cartoon Heroes
by Metoria
Summary: A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to one of Hitler's top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission and Hogan and Carter end up having to do it. What will they do when they have to deal with his monster.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Heroes

Chapter 1

Summary: This is an AU story with an OC. A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to assassinate Hitler and one of his top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission.

AN : OC Character one of my characters from my stories.

Genres: Adventure, Sci-Fi

Chapter one- New Prisoner, New Mission.

…

…

Hogan and his men stood outside the barracks cleaning their laundry and discussing their new objective sent by London.

"Alright so the Train comes in on the Twelfth. That gives us a week to get ready. Carter how much dynamite do you think you'll need?"

"Oh Boy would like more than what I need!" The Youngest member began making exploding sounds.

Hogan shook his head. "How much Carter?"

Carter stopped mid explosion. "Uh well uh, I'll need at least a pound of black powder. But I have enough Dynamite. Not to worry Boy… I mean Sir." Carter scrubbed the shirt he was working on a bit more.

"Kinch, Radio London and ask them to send more supplies for the job."

As Hogan continued his planning, a German truck drove in. Hogan stopped mid sentence and straightened. It had guards riding in the back with a prisoner. It was hard to see who the man was. Then a Staff car drove in and the Gestapo major Hochstetter got out of the front. He and a few other guards escorted the Prisoner into Klink's office.

Before Hogan could get to the prisoner they were taken inside. "Kinch warm up the coffee pot. If the Gestapo are in on this it must be good."

"Right sir."

The Five men went to the Colonel's Quarters and listened in.

The voices were clear in amplifier. "Now then you have gotten out of the other prison camps very easily but you wont from this camp. This is the toughest POW camp in all of Germany."

The prisoner said nothing no doubt they simply nodded.

"Don't even think of trying to escape any attempt will get you sentence in the Cooler! Do I make Myself Clear?"

Probably another nod. They must have been nervous.

"Now Klink," the Hochstetter was speaking now. "I know you only have men in this Stalag but not to worry, there will be a woman officer to come and take special care of this ..uh.. Prisoner."

"A bird to take care of the prisoner? Lucky Bloke." Newkirk was quickly hushed.

"Yes Sir I expected as much from the Gestapo after all-"

"KILNK!!!"

"Yes sir."

"Now then Your mercenary days are over. You had better get comfortable here. Do I make Myself clear?"

"You betcha laddie .. I mean sir!" The voice was of a female and she sounded a little familiar. Hogan looked at Carter who had obvious recognition on his face. It wasn't the voice that was familiar it was the words she spoke.

"Shultz! Take this girl to Hogan. I'm warning you no funny business."

"Not to worry sir! If any guy hits on he I'll tell him off!" Then she got giddy. "Then I'll glue him to the wall and use him as a dart board! YAY!!"

Hogan disconnected the coffee pot.

"Well that's shoots my chances down mates. She isn't your regular bird." Newkirk seemed disappointed.

"Of Course not, having grown up with seven older brother. Some one had to keep them in check!" Carter said running out of the room.

"'Ow would 'E know!"

"I'm wondering that myself!" Hogan and the men followed Carter out of the room in time to see Shultz bring the prisoner in.

"Colonel Hogan this is the new prisoner, Coleen Tori." Shultz stepped aside to reveal a girl about Carter's age.

"Hi There! Good to meet you laddy!" The girl came forward yanked the Colonel's hand into a vigorous hand shake. She was a little too perky for their taste.

She turned and saw Carter. "LITTLE ANDY!!!!!" She leapt and yanked him into a violent bear hug. Hogan was just glad to have his hand back in one piece.

The guys heard Carter choking but did nothing to help him. Finally she let him go! "Awww you grew!" She said ruffling Carter's hat and his hair underneath.

"Yeah now I'm not Little Andy any more." He said fixing his hat.

"Nonsense! You'll always be my little Andy, hon!" Coleen waved her hand dismissively.

Hogan wanted to talk to her alone. "Hey Shultz I think I hear the Kammandant calling you."

Shultz looked to the door and listened "I hear nothing." He looked back to Colonel Hogan who waved a candy bar at him. "Oh heh heh, THAT Kammandant!" He winked at the Colonel, took the candy and left.

"Lebeau the door." Lebeau ran to the door to keep look out.

"Alright, time for explaining."

Coleen looked at the Colonel. "Why, Andy and I went to school together! He's one of 'us'."

"'Us'? Who is 'Us'?"

Coleen became serious. "You are the Unsung Heroes."

Hogan sat back confused. "Yeah?"

She indicated herself and Carter. "We are part of the Cartoon Heroes."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Newkirk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are the ones that no one hears of or even really knows of. We are the ones that people don't take seriously or believe."

Hogan nodded his understanding allowing Coleen to continue.

"The Cartoon Heroes are nonmilitary. We aren't part of the underground although we have dealings with them. We were originally just a smalltime group that volunteered and helped out around town and eventually around the state and then the war came and so we made our way over here. Our mission has been entrusted to me and Carter. Carter hasn't been given the orders. In fact he knows nothing of the orders."

"And what are the orders?" Hogan asked.

"Assassination." She said plainly

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Hitler but first his top scientist."

"Who is his top Scientist?"

"A Genetic Engineer named Wilhelm Schneider. Its supposed to be Top secret but one of our minions was able to get the information and send it along."

"Minions?" Lebeau asked.

"Genetic Engineer?" Hogan went into thought. While he was thinking the others began asking her questions.

"Minions?" Lebeau repeated.

"Yeah we call the Cartoon Heroes members, Minions.

"Why do I have to?" Carter finally asked.

"I understand you do a marvelous Hitler impersonation?"

Carter groaned.

"What plan do you have?" Hogan asked.

"Carter will have to go in to the place that the Genetic Engineer is while impersonating Hitler. He'll have to get a good spot in the balcony and assassinate him from there."

Carter groaned and put his head in his hands. "You can't be serious! I can't impersonate Hitler and then assassinate the scientist."

"Andrew I know this is tough but the Cartoon Heroes and London need you to do it. You can sneak in there as Hitler. No one questions Hitler. You'll get a spot in the Balcony for the scientist's speech to his colleagues and then you'll do the job. You can flee and get to the get away car with the excuse that you'll be the next target so you want to get out of there."

"I will be the next target!" Carter nearly shouted.

"Its alright sweet pea. It will work out." She tried to sooth him as though he were her son or something.

"Carter you've impersonated Hitler before and you infiltrated the German Army (1).

"Well sure but I never had to assassinate anyone!" Carter stood to face the others.

"Kinch contact London and confirm the mission."

Kinch left to contact London. While the others got the rest of the information and plan.

[AN] Alright first chappy up. This is my major HH fic. And my first HH fic. Coleen was pretending to be a perky lassy to throw off the Germans.. And because it's fun!

(1) One Army at a Time


	2. Chapter 2

Cartoon Heroes

Chapter 2

Summary: This is an AU story with an OC. A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to assassinate Hitler and one of his top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission.

AN : OC Character one of my characters from my stories Switched her name a bit though.

Genres: Adventure, Sci-Fi

Chapter Two- Convince Carter.

…

…

Carter had thrown a fit and locked himself up in Hogan's quarters leaving Coleen and others to talk.

"He isn't too happy. But I'll be the one who kills Hitler. He doesn't have to worry about that." Coleen sighed and looked over to the locked door where Carter was no doubt sitting alone thinking over everything that had been said.

"Coleen," Hogan began.

"Aye?"

"Where are the other Cartoon Heroes?"

"They're everywhere. At first we were only six now there are about fifty."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah we pick up more members as we go. In fact you guys could be considered unofficial minions because of your association with Andy."

"I'm honored." Hogan said sarcasm light on his tough.

"Hey watch it! I can revoke it!"

"You're the leader of the Cartoon Heroes?"

"Yeah. I founded the group. Who would have thought that a group like us would go international! With such an important mission. Of course who would believe that POW's would be a major part of the underground and also be in on the mission."

"Yeah, what are the odds…"

After a few hours of talking Shultz came for Coleen followed by the female officer promised. "Talk to Andy for me would you?" Her smile was light but sad.

"Of Course." Hogan shook her hand.

"Thank lad… I mean sir." She turned and left.

"So that's where he gets it from."

"Gets what sir?" Newkirk asked taking a card from the pile.

"Nothing…" Hogan went to his door and knocked. "Carter unlock the door."

After what sounded like hesitation the door was unlocked and Hogan entered.

"This is going to be one hell of bloody mission for him. I'll raise you five."

"Yeah, This is a tough one for him. The infiltration of the German army was hard enough for him." Kinch folded. The three men looked to one another and went to the door.

"Carter, I know this is going to be a tough one for you. But I have every bit of faith that you can do it. Besides its only the scientist you have to deal with. Coleen said that she's taking care of Hitler. Hoe I'm not sure. She seems to be a very brave young lady. You're lucky to have her as a girlfriend."

"Just friend."

"I don't know about that, you two could go far. Besides she really cares about you." Hogan sat down next to Carter.

"Not like that. She treats everyone like her kids even people who are older than her."

"Even so she really cares about you. Do you want to let her down? And what about Churchill and Roosevelt."

Carter groaned. They were trying to guilt him. "I'll think about it. When am I supposed to do it?"

"The end of the week."

Carter shuddered. He had a horrid feeling about this. "She wants me to help with Hitler too right?"

"She thinks that if the timing is right she can do it the same time you do your mission. If not there is a second time that he can be taken out."

Carter nodded then looked to Hogan. "If we do it the same time who are you going with?"

Hogan put an arm around Carter's shoulders. "I'm not sure. It depends on what she has in mind. Right now she is the one with the plan.

Carter sighed. "You owe me big time. You all do!"

"I know." He patted Carter's shoulder and rubbed his upper arm. "Thanks."

……

……


	3. Chapter 3

Cartoon Heroes

Chapter 3

Summary: This is an AU story with an OC. A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to assassinate Hitler and one of his top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission.

AN : OC Character one of my characters from my stories.

Genres: Adventure, Sci-Fi

Chapter Three- Before the Missions

…

…

"Alright there aren't enough men to back up both missions. Carter will need at least two. And I need two. They have to be in German uniforms. So that counts Kinch out. That leaves three people. Lebeau, Newkirk, and Colonel Hogan. Carter would need Lebeau and Newkirk in the get way car and back up. I would need Newkirk or Lebeau and Carter or Hogan for my mission. So long story short we haven't enough men."

Carter let out a sigh of relief. That meant he could have Hogan there for support.

"So what's the plan?" Hogan asked leaning on the bunk that Carter sat on.

Coleen sat and thought out the process then took some paper. "Alright. Carter will go as scheduled on Friday, Newkirk and Lebeau will handle the get away car and back up."

"I'll go with Carter in case he needs to get out of there quick for needs an excuse for something." Hogan preferred to be there in case something went wrong.

Coleen nodded. "Okay, That's a good idea. I'll stay behind on this one." Now the plan for getting out of camp for this? It will have to be the afternoon. We'll be gone during the day and back by nightfall."

"I can trick Klink into having Night Roll calls."

"The only thing is, Saturday night is when we take out Hitler. So the night roll call will have to be off by the next day."

"I see. That's going to be tough. Unless Klink was too distracted to do roll call until later."

"But if he calls a roll call to find out everyone that's gone he'll see that you've all gone as well."

"Maybe they did escape." Hogan said. "And I went after them hoping I could get them back before Klink noticed."

"Leave the stalling to me!" Coleen Winked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kinch

"A Festival of course!" Her Perky cover had returned. "In his honor!"

"Alright, I'll let Klink know! You have two days to put it together."

"You got it, Hon!"

Coleen planned her music and art festival for Klink and Carter and the others prepared for the mission that was to be done in two days.

Newkirk pulled out the uniforms that would be used.

Two days passed and the anxieties were high. Even Coleen seemed nervous. She pulled the Hitler looking Carter into an Embrace. "Not to worry hon you'll be fine. I trust that Hogan will take care of you."

"Yeah me too, but I'm still nervous."

"I know dear. Chin up!" She gave a quick pat on his shoulder and moved on to talk to Hogan. "Keep him safe for me." She placed a hand on Hogan's arm and saw them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Cartoon Heroes

Chapter 4

Summary: This is an AU story with an OC. A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to assassinate Hitler and one of his top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission.

AN : OC Character one of my characters from my stories.

Chapter Four - Carter's Mission

…

…

Carter stood outside the car that they had stolen-borrowed for the mission. Newkirk and Lebeau were to stay in the car while Carter and Hogan went in.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Carter asked.

"This is what Coleen said. It's being held in a meat factory to keep people off their tracks."

"This is crazy, it isn't going to work." Carter tried to get back into the car but was stopped by Hogan.

"Come on, lets get going." Hogan half dragged Carter.

Carter pulled up his shields and hid in his fear and pulled himself together.

They arrived at the back door with the counterfeit invitation. The guards being as gullible as they were led the man they thought was Hitler into the building and to the Scientist. Carter wasn't counting on this he looked to Hogan who introduced 'Hitler' and did most of the talking. Carter instead pretended to be interested in his surroundings. He put in a few words here and there but left most of the talking to Hogan.

"Please Mein Fuehrer Allow me to show you around."

"Very well." Carter's husky German accent echoed in the large factory.

"I'll show you the results of my studies."

"Results?" Carter asked out of accent then quickly pulled it back. "What results may I ask?"

"My genetically engineered war machine." The scientist said plainly

"Ah Yes." Carter pretended to understand. He and Hogan exchanged a nervous look. The followed the man into the back area where the animals were held for the factory. Cages were on either wall cows and pigs in most of them. Fowl in others. But it was the large unrecognizable creature in the far cell that caught their attention. The animals were at the far end of their cages away from this large strange creature. The sound of tearing flesh could be heard. Carter turned pale and fell back behind Hogan. "C-colonel?" He whispered to his C.O. and was immediately hushed. Luckily the scientist had not heard.

"Pull it together." Hogan went ahead ready for what he may find.

When they stopped in front of the cage both nearly passed out. The cage was splattered with blood and the creature wasn't any kind of 'normal' creature. It looked like a very large man almost. But it had no mind that was obvious. It was eating half a pig. The helpless lifeless animal had evident fear in it's now blank eyes.

Carter backed away slightly and was stopped by Hogan.

"Leaves you breathless doesn't it? It can eat anything and it wont be bothered by it. I've integrated the genes of goats, man, and hides of the toughest animals. This creature is nearly unstoppable. It also has regenerative abilities. We tweaked the genes so it would be large and menacing. This beast can run into a battle field and withstand even heavy gun fire and bite the heads off of its victims without so much as a struggle. His head is the size of an average male chest. They don't stand a chance."

Hogan elbowed the speechless Carter who in turn cleared his throat. "Fascinating. Truly a contribution to science!"

"Thank you Sir. I'll take you to your seats now. We'll take Gluttony, that's what we call him, to the viewing area for my speech. I hope you enjoy it." They bowed and were led out. Carter and Hogan were taken up to the viewing balcony that over looked the factory.

"Colonel I don't know if I can do this." Carter said unsure if he could pull the trigger.

Hogan was watching the door. And the surrounding area. "You've got to Carter. If I did then they would think that Hitler's bodyguard would be after him and that would cancel his little party tomorrow. But if they think that it was someone else posing as Hitler they'd just keep a closer eye on him. They wouldn't suspect Hitler and even if they did who is going to argue with him?" Hogan went to Carter's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax you'll do fine. Just don't miss."

Carter shivered.

Hogan went to the door. "Someone's coming get ready." Hogan left to keep whoever it was busy."

The Scientist took his place where he was to give his speech and everyone turned their attention to him. He began his speech with a comment about the war effort and how they were losing too many men of the Russian front.

Carter raised his arm from where he was hidden by a curtain. He wasn't thinking his mind went blank.

"Why should we lose these men if we don't have to? What if there were a weapon that could take out the enemy and not be damaged by gunfire? There is, gentlemen?" There was a pause. "Gentlemen?" Another pause. "Oh no, Gluttony is what"

A gun shot rang through out the large room.

The scientist fell to the ground and Carter put a hand to his mouth. The blood poured out of the man's head. Carter put the gun back in its hidden holster and looked down on the scene.

A man ran up on stage. "He's dead!"

"The creature is loose!" That was Hogan's voice.

Carter was jolted back into reality. He turned to make his escape but as he turned he only saw yellow hungry eyes looking at him. He backed up the railing then ran to his left. He ran down the catwalk as fast as he could. As he turned the corner he saw the creature lunge into a run after him. He was so preoccupied with what was behind him he didn't see what was in front of him. Nearly running head first into a wall he turned sharply and stumbled down the stairs. When he finally hit the floor the monster was jumping down the stairs at him. He jumped to get up and was slipping on something. He looked down and saw the floor covered in blood. He was able to gain some traction and slipped into a run. The bodies that littered the area made him want to stop and empty his stomach but he didn't not with that creature on his tail. As he went to the turn another corner he ran head first into someone but wanting nothing more than to get away from the creature he paid no attention to who it was until he was being yanked down another hall by them. It was Hogan. It was a thin hallway that was difficult even for them to maneuver in. The monster was stumped. He slammed into the pathway trying to get through. Hogan was looking around for something to help them. There was nothing but a small room at the end of the hallway. The window was barely big enough for them. They would probably get stuck. However they didn't have to try, the monster had left. Obviously it had found another meal, screams of men could be heard in the distance.

Carter couldn't think of anything just what was happening he left the thinking to Hogan. He was frightened he didn't even realize he was shaking. Hogan stepped back from where he held Carter and eyed the young man. "Carter are you alright?"

Carter finally found his voice. "I-I Think so."

"Come one I think he's gone." Hogan led Carter from the small hall way and looked around them. No one was there no monster no soldiers or people; no one.

Carter hoped that it wasn't outside attacking the others.

Hogan lead Carter down the hall ways until they reached the meat grinding room. "We took a wrong turn somewhere." Hogan looked around. "Come on we have to back track our st-"

Carter looked at the man. "Colonel?" He followed the man's line of sight. There standing at the exit was the monster breathing heavily. Blood was pouring down its chest from the body it held in its mouth. The half body was thrown aside and the monster got ready to attack. The Colonel stepped back pushing Carter behind him. They were backed up as far as they could go. The monster charged. Carter saw Hogan do something behind him but wasn't sure what. He heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He went even colder, was there another monster behind them? They were cornered. The monster went for Hogan's head but Hogan jumped out of the way shoving Carter with him.

Carter hit his head on something sharp He felt blood trickle down his neck. He looked up and saw the monster's body being pulled into a large grinder head first. No screams from the creature a slight struggle then it went limp and jammed the machine. Blood poured onto the floor and toward the two men.

Carter felt Hogan yank him to his feet and pull him out of the room. They ran out of the factory as fast as the could no one was in sight. They all must have fled. Luckily they were able to find the get away car near where they left it. Newkirk opened the back door and Helped Hogan and Carter into the car. He too got back into his seat and the group drove off back to camp. It was nearly sunset.

"Colonel what happened?" Newkirk looked to the youngest man. "Blimey, Carter you're covered in blood."

Carter looked down at himself unsure what to do. They were able to get back to the camp and snuck into the tunnel. They had an hour before they HAD to be back. However Colonel told Lebeau to make a showing so Klink didn't get suspicious.

Carter felt himself being undressed and cleaned up. He was changed back into his usual uniform and Hogan and Newkirk sat down to try and get him back to reality.

"Carter can you hear me?"

"Yeah." his reply was whispered.

"You okay?"

"I think so. Colonel?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I'm tired."

"I bet."

"Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah. Newkirk help Carter up bed. I'll go see Klink so doesn't think I'm gone."

"Right sir." Newkirk pulled Carter to his feet and helped him up out of the tunnel to his bunk. Carter was out shortly after he was under covers.

Once He was sure he was asleep Newkirk went out to join the Colonel.

……

……

[AN] Whew! I been working non stop all day on this fanfic! Chapter four done!! Only a few more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Cartoon Heroes

Chapter 5

Summary: This is an AU story with an OC. A mercenary arrives at the camp and their mission is to assassinate Hitler and one of his top scientists. The group must aid this mercenary in their mission.

AN : OC Character one of my characters from my stories.

Genres: Adventure, Sci-Fi

Chapter Five- Change of Plans

…

…

When Carter won up the next morning Hogan was in his quarters sleeping. Newkirk and the others were playing cards and drinking coffee.

"Mornin' mate! How you feelin'?" Newkirk picked a card from the pile.

"I'm alright I think." He sat up. "Hey Lebeau, I'm really hungry."

"Leave it to me!" Lebeau was glad to see Carter at least had his appetite.

There was a knocking sound from the tunnel. Newkirk got up and opened the tunnel. Kinch emerged from the bunk. "Where's the Colonel?"

"In his room, sleepin'. Why?" Newkirk closed the tunnel entrance.

"News from London. They want us to scrap the assassination plan for Hitler tonight."

"Blimey why?"

"For one thing the party is canceled. Secondly the mission yesterday has scared the Germans. They think that the monster killed the scientist. The creature the colonel was telling us about ended up eating the body. Or at least most of it. Luckily its dead now.

Carter shivered involuntarily. Lebeau placed a hand on his shoulder. Carter smiled half heartedly but thankful that he had good friends."

As if on cue Hogan walked out of his quarters and helped himself to some coffee. "He looked at Carter who was eating his breakfast ravenously. "Feelin' better Andrew?" He sat down at the end of the table.

Carter felt safer now and his eyes brightened a notch. "Yeah I think so boy… I mean sir."

Hogan knew that Carter did that on purpose and smiled. The door to their barracks opened and Coleen walked in escorted by Gestapo. "Sorry lads I've got a date with the interrogation squad! I'll see you in a few days though." She winked and on her way out dropped a piece of paper addressed to Hogan. He read it and smiled lightly.

"What she say sir?" Newkirk asked sitting down next to Carter.

"She says you should lighten up Newkirk."

Newkirk rolled his eyes.

Hogan laughed then read the note.

"Col. Hogan,

Thanks so much for looking after my Little Andy, he's stronger than he looks but he still needs support. I'm glad you could be there for him during the toughest mission of his life. I'm Proud of all of you, Especially Andrew. I'm Glad to admit you into the Cartoon Heroes. Be sure to postpone that mission for tonight. Take the weekend off and then get back to your usual missions. Oh and have Louie make that special cake I gave him a recipe for! You'll absolutely love it! See you in a little while, who knows how long this will take. And they say Germans are efficient!

Lots of Love,

Coleen

P.S. Tell Newkirk to lighten up. Life's more fun that way."

"She's so nice." Lebeau said as he began making the cake she gave him the recipe for.

"Speak for yourself!" Newkirk said taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Admit it you like her."

"Sure I like her but not when I'm taking orders from her."

They all laughed. "Yeah she can be head strong but she got it from all her brothers. They're about our age anyway so she's used to it."

"And they take orders from her?"

"That or she joins them in their antics!" Carter smiled and finished his meal.

…

[AN] Okay so I think this fic is done… I'll do the Hitler assassination fic later as maybe a sequel but only if you want me too. And yes Gluttony is from FullMetal Alchemist.. Kinda. He's made after him. And named. :P I know I'm a lame-o. Hope you liked it.


End file.
